


Coffee or Not

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Caffeine Withdrawal, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Confused Thor (Marvel), Confusion, Crying, Disagreement, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Thor (Marvel), Supportive Thor (Marvel), TONY STARK IS A DRAMA QUEEN, Talking, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: When Thor finds Tony crying in the middle of the kitchen floor, he's fairly certain that it's Loki's fault. He's just not exactly sure how.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 54
Kudos: 386





	Coffee or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaxonkreide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/gifts).



> Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update my Robin Hood AU or to answer comments, I've been a bit under the weather and writing has felt like the last thing I've wanted to do.  
>   
> But then this evening I saw [this amazing art](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/189332080729/i-was-ill-yesterday-so-i-did-a-sick-doodle-tony) by **JaxonKreide** and, I mean I love love love the art but then his description underneath just made me feel like I _had_ to write something for it, and now here I am posting it less than an hour later.  
>  ~~....*shuffles the needs to be edited pile to the side and pretends she can't see it*~~  
> 

Thor’s always been rather protective of his friends. It was a character trait that had got him into plenty of trouble in the past, even though not one of those incidents – not even the one with the giant cuddly frogs – were moments that he had cause to regret.

It was also the part of him that ached when he stepped into the kitchen to find one of his friends sitting in the middle of the floor, his knees bent in a manner that looked like it couldn’t be comfortable, [his head cradled in one hand and thick tears of obvious grief rolling down his cheeks.](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/189332080729/i-was-ill-yesterday-so-i-did-a-sick-doodle-tony)

Thor stepped forward without a thought, taking quick stock of the room. The most likely cause of Tony’s distress became obvious immediately– Loki was couched a few yards from his lover, concern splashed over his expression, his lips twisted in pain. He glanced over as Thor approached, bearing a look more pleading than Thor had seen him wear in a long while.

“Loki,” Thor said, his tone holding more than just a little spark of warning. But, although in the past Thor would have immediately leapt to an accusative _what did you do?_ , he was beginning to try to be a little softer toward his brother. Loki, after all, was _trying_ to find redemption, and he had proven himself well enough as an Avenger. He deserved better than immediate blame. So, instead, Thor said– “What happened?”

Thor’s brother, after all, was usually the one who had all the answers– but on this occasion, Loki shook his head, appearing completely and utterly lost. So Thor moved to crouch opposite his friend, reaching out to clasp Tony’s shoulder as he did so.

Tony’s only reaction was a tremor that seemed to shiver over every inch of his skin.

“Tony?” Thor asked softly. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

At that, Tony finally lifted his head from his hand, his lower lip trembling in a manner that spoke of utter anguish. “Loki… Loki _said…”_ His voice was cracking so badly it seemed to be a struggle to get the words out, and Thor leaned closer, tightening his grip on Tony’s shoulder.

“What is it, my friend?” he asked, as gently as he could. “What did Loki say?”

Loki made a noise that was somewhere halfway between a groan and a whine, but Thor did not pay him any attention.

“He… he said that he doesn’t like _coffee,”_ Tony wailed.

And Thor… blinked. Then he frowned. Then he whipped his confused gaze to his brother.

Loki looked _shattered_. His green eyes, usually dancing with mischief were pained to the extreme, one hand half-reaching out as if he wanted to draw Tony into his arms, but was afraid of the reaction such an act would garner.

And, to be entirely honest. None of this really helped Thor’s confusion any.

He felt like saying _is that all?_ would be a little insensitive, no matter how much the words wanted to fall from his tongue. So, instead, he kept it simple– less chance of saying something that he might regret, that way.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, his voice almost choked as he swiped at his eyes with his arm. “I– I mean—” He cut himself off with a whimper, and Thor tried _really hard_ not to sigh.

After all, even if this might seem odd to Thor, it was clearly important to Tony.

“Tony,” Thor said, feeling more than a little awkward. “Listen. When you’re in a relationship with someone, there are times when you will find yourself disagreeing with their opinions. That does not mean that it is not, uh, normal, or that—”

“Oh, Norns, please don’t,” Loki groaned– and Tony almost seemed to laugh at that, the sound manifesting in a hiccup.

It gave Thor a little confidence, and he kept going, turning to Loki with an arched brow. “Why not, brother?” he asked. “I think a heart to heart could be beneficial for you both. It is clear that you have not told Tony of your feelings often enough—”

“I _have,”_ Loki hissed. “Anthony knows _exactly_ how I feel about him—”

“Clearly not, if your preference for tea over coffee has caused such a reaction—”

“Anthony is merely upset. And he has not had—” Loki paused at that– and far earlier in the argument than Thor had been expecting, actually. Well, as the Midgardians would say– _damn_ , he was good.

“Loki?” Thor prompted.

“One moment.” Loki turned away then, moving over to one of the kitchen counters– and Thor turned back to his friend, who had been watching the proceedings with wide, puffy eyes.

“ _Do_ you know how he feels about you?” Thor asked.

“Well, yeah,” Tony murmured– then he wiped his eyes again. “I know that he loves me. I _do_. And I love him too. But… Thor… _coffee._ This is– this isn’t just a disagreement, you know? This is– Thor, I love him, but I love coffee too. And what if– what if I drink a coffee in the morning, and then– he doesn’t want to kiss me? Or what if I kiss him and he doesn’t like it? Thor, this is a serious– this is– I don’t—”

“Shh,” Thor said, forcing his smile from his lips. This was _not_ the moment to be thinking about how adorably sweet Tony’s words were– underneath the strange, caffeine deprived surface. “It’s okay, Tony—”

“It’s _not,”_ Tony lamented. “It’s not, because I _shouldn’t_ be worried about this, but I am, and it’s stupid—”

“It is not stupid.”

Thor glanced up to see Loki standing over the pair of them, his green eyes shining with unshed tears of his own.

“It is,” Tony said. “I know that you– and that I– and I know that in the grand scheme of things, coffee doesn’t _matter_ , but it’s– I mean—”

“Anthony.” Loki’s voice was firm, and Thor quickly shifted out of the way so that his brother could take his place, crouching down in front of his lover. “I think you should drink this before we go any further.”

Loki held out the mug that he had cradled in his hands. It was rather large, far larger than the standard size, bright red in colour and with the shape of Iron Man’s faceplate imprinted on the side in yellow. But perhaps the most interesting thing about it was the dark substance inside– hot liquid which was quite clearly—

“Cof _fee_ ,” Tony breathed. Yet, he hesitated in reaching out for it. “But—”

“ _Anthony_ , elskan mín,” Loki said again, far softer this time and in a tone that ached with adoration. “Just drink it.”

That seemed to be all the prompting Tony needed– his fingers curled around the mug and brought it to his lips, his eyes falling shut as he all but inhaled the entire contents in one go.

“Ohh,” he groaned as he stopped for a breath, his gaze meeting Loki’s once more. “That’s good coffee. How did you—”

“Just because I do not like it, that does not mean that I am unwilling to make it for you,” Loki said. “It is not stupid, because if it matters to you, then it matters to me as well. And Anthony, nothing is going to stop me from kissing you when I want to. Not even your foul tasting—”

Loki was cut off as Tony’s lips crashed against his in a kiss that seemed more relieved than hungry, but which did not lack a single ounce of passion. Tony’s spare hand buried in Loki’s hair, and Loki’s arms encircled Tony like he couldn’t draw him close enough.

And really, Thor thought. Tony must possess some special kind of skill, to have managed not to have spilled the remaining few dregs of coffee from the bottom of his oversized mug.

Feeling that it was time to go Thor stood up from the ground and made his way toward the elevator, leaving the pair of them there on the kitchen floor. He was sure that they would be able to work it out, now that Tony had some caffeine in his system. At the very least, it was clear that Loki hadn’t been lying when he said that the taste of coffee wouldn’t deter him from a kiss—

Thor’s lips turned up into a fondly amused smile as he heard the sound of a mug clattering to the floor, followed by muffled laughter.

Oh, yes. Coffee or not, they were both going to be completely and utterly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it at the start and in the fic, you can find the art that inspired this fic on tumblr [here.](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/189332080729/i-was-ill-yesterday-so-i-did-a-sick-doodle-tony)


End file.
